bioniclefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Guurahk
---- Biografia Jak każdy Rahkshi Guurahk był zanurzony w Energetycznym Protodermis. Jako Kraata niczym się nie wyróżniał jednak podczas przemiany jego ciało zwiększyło moc i zyskało parę nowych jednocześnie ulepszając stare zdolności. W nim miał zostać umieszczony Kraata cienia jednak zbroja miała własną inteligencję nie potrzebując Kraata do poruszania się. Ostatecznie uciekający Guurahk został schwytany lecz zamiast zwykłego Kraata umieszczona została w nim Pijawka Cienia. W ostatniej chwili Guurahk nie panując nad sobą wpadł do Energetycznego Protodermis i połączył się ze zmutowanym Kraata przejmując jego moc cienia nadal jednak zachowując własną wolę. Wtedy dał radę uciec. Dzięki mocy wody odpłynął z Destralu i trafił na Mata Nui. Później używając mocy dezintegracji zniszczył bramę prowadzącą do Metru Nui otwierając tę drogę na zawsze. Aktualnie należy do drużyny poszukującej Mata Nui. Wraz z Savagem, Takanuvą i Toa Rothuką (mój wymyślony Toa) poszukują drogi na Bara Magna. Cytaty "- Wykończ go..... Ja już swoje zrobiłem........" - Guurahk do Nowego Lewy podczas walki z Teridaxem, Historia. "- Przez ciebie zginąłem - po czym uśmiechnął się - Teraz czas spłacić długi!" - Guurahk podczas walki z Tumą, Historia. "- Tatuś mówił, że żarówka nic nie zrobi, tylko słoneczko. Przynajmniej on nie biegał jak pani przedszkolanka z krzyżykiem" - Tofik podczas wysysania światła z Guurahka jako Toa Światła, Historia II. "- This is Sparta!!!!!!!" - Guurahk podczas szarży na Protoss, Historia III. Trivia Guurahk w filmie miałby głos Karola Wróblewskiego. Zaklinacze Cieni Moja drużyna walcząca w "Histroia", "Historia II" i "Historia III". Nazwa " Zaklinacze Cieni" nie jest oficjalną nazwą, ale to jedyny pomysł na nazwę naszej drużyny (wymyślił go Lewa, nie ja) i mi się bardzo spodobał. Członkowie: Guurahk, lider (nieoficjalnie), nie żyje, zginał w bitwie o Shakuras Nowy Lewa, obecnie Turaga Disholahk, jest obecnym liderem Tyzoon(status nieznany) Teratrax, niegdyś zdrajca(status nieznany) Chirixo(status nieznany) Tahu Drago(odszedł) Tanma(status nieznany) Hahli(odeszła) Kalt(nieoficjalnie) Dunox(status nieznany) Reklama OSTRZEŻENIE! TO JEDYNIE MÓJ POMYSŁ. JEŚLI KTOŚ MA INNY NIECH NIE UWAŻA, ŻE MÓJ JEST OFICJALNY. NIE ZWRACAJCIE TEŻ UWAGI NA BRAK PÓŹNIEJSZYCH POSTACI IŻ REKLAMA NAWIĄZUJE JEDYNIE DO PIERWSZEJ CZĘŚCI HISTORII' Muzyka: "Hero" grupy Aik OSTRZEŻENIE! REKLAMA NIE NAWIĄZUJE DO TEGO CZY TO BARA MAGNA CZY WSZECHŚWIAT MATORAN. NIE ZDZIWCIE SIĘ WIĘC, ŻE SKRALL NAPADA NA MATORANA Część pierwsza: Cherix Po ciemnym zaułku błąka się Ta - Matoranin. Nagle pada na niego cień. Obraca się i zauważa Skralla. Ten chwyta Matoranina za szyję. Nagle z dachu budynku spadają małe kamyki. Skrall obraca głowę i zauważa słabo oświetloną postać, z założonymi dłońmi i chustą powiewającą na jego twarzy. Skrall nadal się przygląda i wypuszcza Matoranina, który zaraz ucieka. Skrall sięga po owoc Thornax. Podczas gdy Skral wyciąga Thornax, nagle uderza błyskawica. Skrall się obraca i widzi twarz. Po chwili bezwiednie upada na ziemię i widać wysunięte z nadgarstków sztylety postaci. Szybkie zbliżenie na wpół zasłoniętą twarz. Po chwili znów uderza błyskawica i postać znika. Na ekranie pojawiają się szare napisy: "Cherix, hunter from Bara Magna" (tł. Cherix, łowca z Bara Magna). Część druga: Nowy Lewa Lewa leci nad dżunglą Le - Koro. Nagle kamera obraca się na ziemię. Widać trzy rozmazane czarne postacie, lecz po sekundzie jest zbliżenie i wyraźnie widać trzech Skralli strzelających do Lewy z Thornaxów. Lewa robi zwód, drugi, trzeci, a następnie krzyżuje katany i strzela kulą powietrza. Kamera podąża za kulą i pokazuje jak kula trafia w Skralla, który porażony upada na kolana, a następnie na ziemię. Lewa ląduje, wyciąga w biegu katany przed siebie i szarżując tnie oba Skralle. Potem zakłada Kadin i odlatuje. Po chwili pojawia się złoty napis: "The New Lewa, power of air" (tł. Nowy Lewa, siła powietrza). C.D.N. ---- Toa Nui Moja własna stworzona drużyna Toa O mnie Mam na imię Darek i mam 16 lat. Mieszkam na Górnym Śląsku. Lubię Bionicle, Pokemony, a także dinozaury i zwierzęta (głównie gady). Bionicle'ami interesuję się od roku 2003 kiedy to otrzymałem mojego pierwszego Bionicle'a - Rahkshi Panrahka. Mój młodszy brat dostał wtedy Lerahka. Następnie do kolekcji dołączyli Turahk i Guurahk. Niestety wszystkie zniknęły. Ponowne zainteresowanie klockami nastąpiło w 2009 roku kiedy odwiedziłem mojego kolegę interesującego się Bionicle'ami. Kiedy zobaczyłem Chiroxa w sklepie postanowiłem go kupić (mój brat kupił Kopakę Nuva). Następnie kupiłem Kiropa, a on Soleka. Z tego się wzięła moja pasja ;D ---- Koledzy - proszę się wpisywać jeśli zaś wróg to dodaj na końcu nicka "+" *''abteampoznan.wodrpress.com *Krzyk *Hahli *Dekar25 *Michaelos (Dyskusja) *Witaj,twórco zajefajnych Bionicli! *Thunderblood, wojownik w czerwieni i czerni.(Moja Dyskusja) *T_T, raper ciemności *Tyzoon-władca Voroxów *Warox * Disholahk *The New Lewa, the air is back *El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę *gabrys07 (Dyskusja) *Akuta Orlinix *Ravger *Vavakx *Toa hewkii *Karvahi *TRYNA *Noktis,Władca cienia *Darnok,nowy pan Skralli * Pogromca Voroxów * Matanui123456789 władca czasu *Użytkownik:SOYERS *Matuśek,Władca Tahtoraków *Świrunni *Vox22 *Darcus Duch cienia * *Vezok999 *Akuumo *Rahkshi123 *Drugi TSO *--Vezok999 13:58, gru 16, 2009 (UTC) *Danger55 *--Panrahk17 *--Mims156 13:21, sty 11, 2010 (UTC) *Malum121 14:35, sty 28, 2010 (UTC) *KopakaNuva 22:38, lut 16, 2010 (UTC) *Lhikan (Wonty??) *Pyragma lewa 13:46, mar 21, 2010 (UTC) *Malum121 07:07, mar 27, 2010 (UTC) *BionicleFan 20:43, kwi 5, 2010(UTC) *Mantu7 11:00, cze 10, 2010 (UTC) *Zivo22 11:09, cze 25, 2010 (UTC) *Takanuva737 16:13 cze 23,2010 (UTC) *avorahk, rakshi światła który jest pro i robi impreze 19:12, lip 25, 2010 (UTC) *Toa Lesskovikk *Furno Blood *antroz 007 '' *Toa Metalu *Optymalizator *Miserix666 17:16, lis 14, 2010 (UTC) *Metalicus 19:37, sty 6, 2011 (UTC) *Ackar29175 12:19, mar 31, 2011 (UTC) *Larkanni6 Podpisy Postanowiłem zrobić coś takiego jak ma Disholak (mam nadzieję, że się nie pogniewa). Tu będę wrzucał moje podpisy. Jeśli ktoś będzie chciał też taki podpis to może pisać na mojej dyskusji. *Normalny: Guurahk *Oficjalny: Guurahk *Takanuvy (światło - cień):Guurahk *Cienisty (specjalnie dla Gormifana):Guurahk *Zapomnienia (specjalnie dla przyjaciół którym zapomniałem się wpisać): Guurahk *Światła (specjalnie do moich prawdziwych przyjaciół): Guurahk Moje ulubione Bionicle Aktualna kolekcja Aktualnie mam 44 Bionicle'i: 2001 Duże sety: - brak Średnie sety: - brak Małe sety: - brak 2002 Duże sety: - Cahdok, Gahdok Średnie sety: - Pahrak, Tahu Nuva, Gali Nuva, Lewa Nuva, Pohatu Nuva, Kopaka Nuva Małe sety: - brak 2003 Duże sety: - Takanuva & Ussanui Średnie sety: - Pahrak - Kal, Gahlok - Kal, Turahk, Guurahk, Lerahk, Panrahk, Vorahk, Kurahk Małe sety: - Huki, Maku 2004 Duże sety: - brak Średnie sety: - Nuurakh, Zadakh Małe sety: - brak 2005 Duże sety: - brak Średnie sety: - Vohtarak, Oohnorak, Norik Małe sety: - Rahaga Kualus 2006 Duże sety: - brak Średnie sety: - brak Małe sety: - brak 2007 Duże sety: - Nocturn Średnie sety: - brak Małe sety: - Dekar, Thulox 2008/1 Duże sety: - brak Średnie sety: - Kopaka Nuva Phantoka, Chirox, Pohatu Nuva Phantoka, Antroz Małe sety: - Solek, Kirop, Photok, Radiak 2008/2 Duże sety: - brak Średnie sety: - Gorast Małe sety: - brak 2009/1 Duże sety: - brak Średnie sety: - Vorox, Strakk, Skrall, Malum Małe sety: - Zesk, Metus, Atakus, Raanu 2009/2 Duże sety: - brak Średnie sety: - Mata Nui, Vastus, Kiina Małe sety: - Click 2010/1 Duże sety: - brak Średnie sety: - brak Małe sety: - Takanuva, Nektann, Rahkshi Wzroku Cieplnego, Tahu, Gresh, Skrall 2010/2 Duże sety: - Rotor Średnie sety: - brak Małe sety: - Mark Surge, William Furno, Natalie Breez Podróbki Duże sety: - brak Średnie sety: - brak Małe sety: - Rahaga Pouks (zgubiony) Ankieta Kalendarz ---- Chciałbym mieć: 300px 300px 300px300px300px 300px300px300px ---- Category:Characters Category:Użytkownicy Kategoria:Użytkownicy